Silent Kingdom
by FireCloud39000
Summary: ms mowz been having horrible nightmares latly,she gos to peach for help but indup in a world to horrible to discribe based on silent ponyville-read first- and dont you dare flame (canceled)
1. nightmares

**hey guys i am back with this fic based on silent ponyville(read it before you read mine)the winner of my pole is "yoshi's dead island" and that fic will come after my trip to mississippi(july 18-23) and this story was the story kaimii(and/or her friend)was requested to do but ill just do it myself to see how i do**

**SILENT KINGDOM**

**based on silent ponyville**

ms mowz woke up sqeezing her pillow with tears in her eyes,latly she been having the most creepiest,goriest been having nightmares for 2 weeks,the stoped for 2 days then they came back "there just dreams,there just dreams..." she reapeted to herself,she then started to sob "i want these nightmares to stop" she crying for about ten minets she then fell asleep

_**she woke up feeling amence pain,she felt sick and felt like something was eating her skin lookedat her body to see her bones and half her skin was torn off,she institly new what disease it was(A/N this sickness was requsted by microchip2 on minecraft...waird place to get a request)sticnease,the most feared disease,its when parasits start to eat you body up till your nothing but bones and it seems mowz caght parasites was eating her muscle,orgens,and skin,blood was all around her as she start to cough up blood till everything started to turn black...**_

she woke up screeming bloody murder,she then calm down breathing heavily and shaking "i need to get rid of these nightmares.."

In the morning

ms mowz dialed peaches number on the phone _"hello"_ "hey peach..." "_oh ms mowz what a dilet!,you we havnt seen you in weeks whats wrong sweety"_ "peach...c-can you help me something" _"what is it?,whats wrong?" _"..." _"mowz?" _"NIGHTMARES" mowz screamed on the phone "IV BEEN HAVING THE WORST NIGHTMARES OF DEATH,DEAMONS" mowz started to tear up,then drop to the ground sobing "_mowz its okay,ill be there in a hour" _peach hung was curled up on the ground sobing silently...

**sorry the chapter was sort,iv been up all night plaining this damn fic and YDI...yoshi's dead island will come around the end of july after my trip to mississsippi...and mowz was sipost to have a boyfriend but i couldnt write the fic anouncing it and sue-selvester-shuffle havnt posted the same fic(yet) and im flustrated now that school is close to starting and my family...but chapter 2-3 ill post next week and torture 2 will be on hold till:i get ff user to join the fic and when i get a new laptop cause it crashed AGAIN**

**stay Epic**

**listen to sparta remixes(profile)**

**and enjoy summer**

**Epic out**


	2. helping to get to hell

**hello again guys...im not in a good mood right now so enjoy the chapter...and peach is not allowed in pole...she was the one sending ms mowz there**

after an hour of the phone call peach made it to mowzes place "so what is the problem dear" peach asked "well...like i said on the phone iv been having viscise nightmares for 2 weeks...the get worse" mowz explained "mind if i take a look?" peach mowz was confused for the moment "wait what?,how are you gonna look at my dreams?" mowz asked,peach took out some sort of book out of her bag "this is the book of secrets'(**A/N i dont have a name for the book...so call it what you want)**"it has diffrent tipes of spells" peach esplained "so your gonna really look at what i dreamed about!" mowz shreiked,peach nodded "NO DONT" mowz was frightened from ms mowz outberst "w-why not?" peach asked,mowz eyes got took a deep breath and calmed down "if you look at my dreams youll still love me as a friend right?" mowz asked "oh of course sweety" peach said "ok" mowz sighned

peach read the text in the book and her hands turned blue "alright mowz this wont hurt,just close your eyes and relax" peach said,mowz obeid and pressed her hand on mowz head till a little bubble(like in percy jackson movie)started to show images of diffrent dreams

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON" she got up to run but the beast grabed her leg and draged her back into the ally "NOOOOOO PLEASE" she beast threw her to the ground "please dont hert me" she wimpered,the beast put his paw on her mouth and went up to her ear and said **__"i am you nightmare" __**mowz wimpered and tryed to break free from its thrast to the left but the monster's claw drew a scare down her chest from her thrast "dont bother trying to fight back" she wimpered,tears flowing down her cheeks "**__im the reason you should be scared"__** the monster lifted his claw in the air "no please dont"**_

**"**oh my god..." peach said

_**mowz shreaked in pain as he sliped her other wing off and placed on the side on the floor. was it over...nope "koops" she picked up a scapul" no dont" he placed the scapul near her was going to cut it but she moved her heart-shaped tail away "stay still runt" koops said finully cawt(no really i dont know how to spell it)her tail and sadly...cut it off "koops...please...just stop i want to go home" mowz said "no one goes home mowz" koops cutting her tail he putt the scapel near her chest then sliced screamed in pain,after cutting her open he was just going to rip the haert out first "any last words before you die?"**_

thats when peach stoped viewing her dreams "o-oh my gosh mowz...there..horrible" mowz noded "ive been seeing them for weeks..." mowz started flipping through the book "AHA i might know how yo stop your evil dreams" peach said "h-how" "i have to say these words and place my hand over yours "like praying for me?" mowz asked,peach noded "yes you ready?" peach asked "y-yes..i am" peach read the book thats when ms mowz blacked out

she woke up on her couch but it was dark and fogggy and the place lokked abandined "w-where am i?"

**ok iv been plying minecraft,having to wait for my cousins to get of the computer cause some storys are for my laptop:**

**torture 2:laptop**

**YDA:laptop**

**silent kingdom:computer**

**so yeah the next fic will be torture 2 and vote on my related pole to it..and peach is not aloud in horror world**

**and if words are missing...just use your imagination cause im hungry and posted this the moment i stop typing and saved**

**Epic out**


	3. fears

**yes im countinuing this fic,yes im lazy on this fic DONT JUDGE ME note:ive been in media arts class(our video we made is going on the school tv) so im out of the zone so the caplain that this is boring cause i now note 2:im listening to my playlist **** playlist?list=PLAGOxqvVeA-RRYQyK6BIlcsAIcykqPID1**** so i had no cosintration**

ms mowz didnt know how she got to this "place".All she knew that its foggy and she needs a flash light,Ms mowz looked around peaches castle to find looked in the kitchin,she saw a brown sack on the table,walking over to it she heard a crash behind her,zipping around,she saw opened the bag and found,a lantern,a cell phone,and sanity posions(im putting a little amnesia in this)"whats this stuff for?" she looked around her "nobodys here,why would this be here" she asked the bag she flipped it on her back she traveled around the castle looking for any touds or in fact, went to peaches door and slowly opened it,the cell phone started to make static "WHAT THE HE-" before she can finish a arrow shot at her missing her by a inch "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.A nother arrow shot at her striking her arm,she shrieked in pain and pulled the arrow out "poisen's dart" she said,another arrow countinue to shoot at ran towards the bed to see a skeleton(**A/N there will be anmesia,silent hill,and minecraft monsters in this fic...if you can name all the minecraft mobs and amnesia monster ill let you add a oc in k")**shooting at her,it smiled devilishly and pulled the dart back slowly,mowz was to scared and shocked to move,the skeleton shot at her and she jumped out the way in time and ran down the hall with skeleton chasing her.

she ran out the castle praying that the skeleton was gone,she looked behind her,it was gone."okay all i need to do is-" she stoped and looked at the world around her,buildings where damaged and abandoned,some where bourded up "wh-what had happened?" she asked heared a moun and the phone started buzzing again,she looked around to see zombie looking creatures(not from minecraft)they where koopas with no eyes,she called them kompa's till she knew what they really where. she tryed to sneak past them to makes sure she dousnt get attacked again,she ran to the nearest building she saw

she ran inside,it was a mushroom mart,the counters where empty and it wwas pitch grabbed her lantern and turned it on revelinglots of latinananm(amnesia).she grabbed some and opened it,her arm was still bleeding and stung like a bee,she took a drink and in a instent,her arm started to heal "okay,now where am i supposed to go?" she asked explored some of the ailes till she saw a little yoshi girl in aisle 8(LOL reference)she wore a wight dress and had a blonde pony tail,she looked about 6 "hi,a-are you lost?" mowz asked her,the yoshi ran off leaving mowz alone "how rude..." mowz walked off searching for lantern oil,she walked to the closet line aria till she heared low growling,the phone buzzed again,she stoped cold and listened _**iv been waiting for you**_ no,anything but HIM.

She turned around heart beating fast she saw her worst fear,it was a gray hairy wolf with fangs dripping green blood _**you thought you could run from me**_ mowz started shaking,she turned around and ran off_** thinking you can run from me again?**_ the demon wolf chased after ran down the food aisle where it was very cold,tears was streaming down her cheeks as she ran off hoping that she could out run stoped at a dead end trying to hold back sobs,she turned around and saw the wolf again _**SCARED YET**_ his voice was mixed with mocking childrens and his voice when he said that "PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" mowz sobed _**time for you DIE **_it jumped at her ready to kill.

**well im done,vivian will appear next chapter and dont forget to name the raference for a free OC note: i cant fix the missing words since i tryed 8 times for this chapter**

**Epic out**


End file.
